


bathroom sex

by weavirtue



Series: the sexual experiment of captain swan [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Smut, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Smut-Fluff, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Shower Sex, Two-Handed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Young Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Young Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Young Emma Swan, Young Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavirtue/pseuds/weavirtue
Summary: I did tell you, i'd come back with additional chapter for this story. This time, Emma and Killian have grown into their mutual sexual experience. Keep reading if you want to know what they are up to.This story comes to you by the succeed of Maddy's challenge (showering under 20 minutes, if u mjst know). So she had the honor to choose what this chapter would be about. So here you go.





	bathroom sex

**Author's Note:**

> I did tell you, i'd come back with additional chapter for this story. This time, Emma and Killian have grown into their mutual sexual experience. Keep reading if you want to know what they are up to.
> 
> This story comes to you by the succeed of Maddy's challenge (showering under 20 minutes, if u mjst know). So she had the honor to choose what this chapter would be about. So here you go.

Emma and Killian have been living in their small appartment near the campus. It was easier for them to live on their own than actually being in dorms. They tried for a semester before deciding they would rather work part time and have their own place. a place to call home. It wasn't really big. it wasn't their dream plave but at least it was theirs. After finoshed high school, they had to enroll in College, and luckily both have been accepted at NYU where Emma was majoring in Law and History for Killian.

It was a tuesday, and it was usually their date night. They had learned ealry on that weekends pay better that week days so both of them had volunteer to work weekends. Emma was finishing with her last homework while Killian was already in the bedroom. She finished rapidly wanted to lie down with her boyfriend for a little bit before falling into a much needed slumber.

She put everything away, made her bag for tomorrow and programmed the coffee maker. Then, the blond walked into her room, expecting Killian to already be in bed, reading one of his history book or something similar but all she found was an empty room which made her frown. She was about to call his name when she realised the light was on in the bathroom.

She walked in the bathroom, smiling at the scene playing in front of her, stopping only when she's in front of the sink. She had exchanged her school clothes for a more comfortable outfit, including a pair of underwear and one of Killian's shirt. Killian winked at her, as soon as his eyes locked on her form, eyes darkening slowly making her inside tingle.

Leaning with her back to the mirror, she was brushing he teeth. Turning around only to spit the foam the toothpath created before clapping killian on the back, silently saying she was leaving. She didnt have time to move before her boyfriend was pressed closely against her from behind, effectively blocking any way out, not that she wanted to get out of his arms. She hadn't realised he had finished shaving and that was her first of many mistake for the night.

"Killian, what are you doing?" Emma was debatting on leaning on him or away from him. She really needed sleep but she also really, really needed some time with her boyfriend. Since their first time, which was a year ago, they had tried new things, had gotten better at it, and even had the courage to talk to her parents about it to be the safest and healthiest.

She moved slowly, pushing her hips against his, trying to make space for her to turn around and face him but he blocked her once again, pressing harder, letting her feels what she was doing to him without even trying. His lips landed on her neck, keeping in the same spot making sure to leave a mark behind. She groaned annoyed at his manner but also from the arousal running through her veins. She grab his hands on the counter, and squeezed, trying to resist her body reaction but getting lost in the sensation at the same time. "I asked you a question, Mister and I intend to get an answer." Emma was struggling to get the words out, she shook her head, before pressing her nails into his hands. "Killy? pretty please" She moved her hips slowly against the beginning of his erection, getting the real thing by rolling he hips, dragging her asscheeks on him.

She smiled at the noises getting out of his open mouth. "de-stress." She smiled somehow wickedly before locking her eyes with him. "Oh so you want to help me? Is that it?" She leaned further on the counter, angling her hips correctly before pressing harder, creating circles, getting him at his own game.

"Sweatheart, I'm the one... supposed to make you feel good." Killian groaned against the skin of her back. "Tell me again, what did I do to deserves you?" Emma said, shivers running up her spine, eyes closing under the feelings. She can't help the smile from curling her lips at how easily he can distract her thoughts. Before She has time to act on those reactions, Killian has already spun her around, picked her up and sat her on the counter, pressing his lips deliciously against hers.

The moan that escaped her throat has everything to do with his lips and nothing to do with the way his body just fit with hers, not at all. Hands on her waist, lips sucking at the skin where shoulder meets neck, hips pressing right where she wants more, more, more. Taking supports on the counter she was on, with her hands, she let her head fall back, moaning.

Before Emma could get an idea of what was going on, she felt lips on her inner thigh, followed closely by a warm tongue licking a path to her knee. She keened rather loudly and blushed. It wasn't like her to react so openly when Killian was doing nothing - and by nothing she meant not something overly sexually indulging.

Thighs kept open by his powerful hands, she let herself fall back, shoulder blades against the mirror - the cold surface doing wonder to her overheated skin. Hands searching for their twins, she immediately laces their fingers, squeezing as hard as her eyes were. "Shit, babe, please." Emma moaned, biting her lips to contain the sounds coming from her dry throat.

Killian knew everything about her, every single one of her weaknesses, strengths, sensitive spots, ticklish spots but more importantly he knew how to play her, like a freaking instrument and the bastard liked -  _wait scratch that -_  the bastard loved to play her with his lips and tongue. A sensation of pulling got her attention and she let her gaze fell on the man who was on his knees between her splayed legs. Shivers wer running down and up her body, making her visibly trembling which generated a smirk for Killian.

Killian started leaning on her but before he could touch her, she pressed the palm of her hand on his forehead, blocking his path. "I hate you" she murmured between clenched teeth, not meaning any words but still needed to let them out. Killian chuckled and tilted his head up, clothing his mouth around her index, making her moan at the sensation - never in her life had she thought, her index was one of her sensitive spot. Eyes closed tight and lips forming a perfect "o", she cried out when she first felt his tongue playing with her clit.

Killian kept flicking the tip of his tongue on her clit, rapidly without getting any closer. He was always so keen on getting as close to her as possible but it seemed like, for tonight, all he wanted was keeping track of her pleasure and making her get the best out of it. Shocks of pleasure made her jump above him, legs closing around his head making him chuckles quietly. "You okay there, love?"

"Fuck, Killian!" she shrieked as her climax hit her out of nowhere, her body unready for it. Waves, after waves of pleasure crashed over her. Aftershocks running through her. All the air ceased to exist in her lungs as the onky thing she could see was pure white.

After bringing her back, Killian looked up from his spot between her legs and smiled sheepily at her. "Are you feeling any better, was it as good as you remembered?" She felt a blush rising from her chest up to her cheeks and looked away briefly, the obsenity of his words among his proud smirk almost too much to handle, even after all these years.

Taking some time to get her bearing under control again, Emma wjth her hold on Killian's hair, pulled him up. Letting herself fall forward, head to his chest, arms arond his waist. "Thank you Killian.. even if my plan was to take a relaxing bath not being used a desert." Emma almost whined when Killian laugh quietly, pulling away in order to return the hug.

"well you can still do that." Killian said before pulling away. As much as he liked to take care of her he knew she needed some herself time. He knew how important these moments where for Emma, knew she needed those to center herself. He walked to the bathtub and turn on the water, letting it fill the tub. He tested the warmth and after making sure it was as hot as Emma could handle, he pressed a chaste kiss the her lips. Before he could pull away, arms were around him, pulling him closer,  _always_  closer.

She use the time that the tub would take to be full to kiss him thoroughly, making sure to press her tongue in the depth of his mouth. She was thanking him without using her words - her favourite way to do it if you ask her. She broke the kiss, pressing tiny kisses all over his face, keeping an eye on the bathtub. She pressed a final kiss to the tip of his nose, jumping off the counter.

"Get in." Emma wasn't one for giving order but right now, all she cared about was taking a bath with her boyfriend and so be it if she needed to use her lawyer voice. Killian laughed and walked to the tub with her, taking his clothes off without hesitation. Emma hummed at the sight and took advantage of her proximity by slapping his ass, laughing at his shriek.

"Darling!" Killian yelped, falsely shocked, making Emma laugh harder. She took the shirt she was wearing and took her place in betweem his legs, resting her back on his chest. His arms came around her immediately, pulling her even closer.

"I love you." both murmured at the same time, proving once again how connected they truly were. The banter died down, yielding place to the slow burning passion and easy love that was always present between them.

After some time, just relaxing with the other. Emma felt Killian's hands tracing the curves of her body, making her skin tingles. Eyelids fluttering open, lips turning into a grimace at the bright light. She let her fingers dance on the skin of his legs, wanting to reciprocate in any way that she could.

"You don't have to." Killian as always read through her mind, and made a futile attempt at stopping her. If only he realized how much she liked to touch him, to make him feel as good as he does her. "Killian.. when will you get that.. I like touching you just as much as you do. Let me do it. please." Emma had turned her head slightly, looking deep in his blue eyes. One of her fingers was dancing down his chest, scratching through his chest hair. Killaim complied and nodded, once.

Leaning in, his lips made contact with the skin behind her ear where she usually ended up with a love marks. and tonight would not be any different. She could feel his tongue tracing her skin, while her lips closed on it, applying a soft force. His teeth joined the job, making her bow toward him, tilting her head on the opposite side, giving him more skin to play with.

He was always so good at that, from their first time. She snickered at the path her thoughts had taken. How had she been so ignorant? naive? How had she thought it was because Killian didn't want her? Oh boy, this man was completely addicted to her and if he had time he would probably use it just playing her.

Nothing would keep Emma from kissing Killian, nothing, not even the cramps in her neck. After leaving some more hickeys, Killian has startes a path up to her lips, slowly kissing her. Emma could have turned around and face him, but everytime she tried to, he would stop her by placing his hands back on her waist.

Killian was running the tip of his fingers on her body, creating goosebumps on her skin. Shivering against him, she kept her eyes closed, basking into the moment and the attention. She loved this aspect of their relationship. How they could spend hours just talking and messing around while also being able to spend hours just being with the other, enjoying their love. Emma started to feel aroused and she already knew how it would end. She knew deep down that it was his plan all along but she also knew he wasn't expecting her to act so bluntly on it.

She let him play with her, hands caressing, lips molding to her neck or shoulder, fingers pulling and pinching her nipples, everything was made to make her react, to give ber pleasure and what better way to do that than Killian? She was losing herself in the depth of her arousal and pleasure, and after asking Killian to give her more multiple times, he would still follow his slow move. "Patience darling" Emma groaned at his words, pushing her hips on his, trying to get the perfect angle to make him lose the battle with his oh so precious self control.

Having enough, Emma took matter into her how hands, literally. She moved her hands from his legs, interlacing her fingers with his while he was still playing with her breasts. She smirked to herself before pulling his most nimble hand and guide it to her core. She pressed his palm on her clit and push back with her hips, keening at the sensation cursing through her veins. She could feel her heartbeat going faster, her breathing turning shorter and her body temperature climbing up and up. She circled her hips, before forcing his fingers to fill her in.

She created a rhythm that worked for the both of them, and when it seemed like Killian would not just pull out, she tried to take her hand away. It was without taking in consideration that Killian loved to discover new things, especially about her. He squeezed her fingers after pulling away for a tiny bit and pushed back in with her fingers in between his. Emma was forced to spread her legs more, giving them more space to work her.

"Oh.. Oh.. Fuck." Emma keened loudky when her body stretched to accomodate 4 fingers. She let him work her, unable to do anything more than ride the waves of pleasure. He kept going, showing her what spot was the more sensitive, made her react the most. Eyes closing, Emma started to get her body back to itself and start to move with his trusts.

"Killian, please," Emma gasped, pushing his hand harder against her core. She was too far gone to care about anything. She knew Killian liked it when she got all wanton and wild about her pleasure.

"That's it, sweatheart. Take what you need." Killian was still thrusting, fingers moving deep within her while his thumb was circling her clit. Hips moving faster, water splashing over the edge. Emma was completely lost in her pleasure and Killian liked to see her like that, that was the few moments that she was truly let go. Her climax hit her with millions of tiny stars and aftershocks running through her body, making her jump slightly. Killian made sure to keep her above the water by squeezing her closer to himself. Emma was floating in the aftermath of her orgasm, working on getting her breathing under control.

Smiling lazily at herself. She moved to her side, cuddling on his chest. She pressed her face in the crook of his neck, pressing tiny brushes of her lips on the skin she could reach. Hands moving up and down his side, her soft smile grew into a smirk as his abs were jumping everytime she drew too close to a extra sensitive spot. Mouth opened, she closed her teeth on the skin just above his collarbones, sucking on it. One of his hand moved to her hair, playing with it. She hummed and moved her body to gave herself some space before drawing her hand down, down,  _down._ Until she closed her fingers around his erection, starting to move up and down slowly.

Killian groaned but stopped her hand, shaking her head. Emma huffed and pushed herself into a sitting position. She then got up, and looked down at him.

"I hate it when you are like that, and you know it." Emma carefully climbed the edge of the tub and walked into the shower where she was planning to get clean. She was about to close the door and relaxe when Killian slipped inside after her.

Emma didn't give him any time before she pushed him toward the glass door, pushing until his whole body was completely pressed against it. With a finger pointed at his face, she ordered him to : "Stay still."

Falling to her knees, pressing her hands on his thighs. She kisses her way down his abs, licking a strip down the V of his hips. She nipped the bone there, marking him with fervor. Groaning, Killian tried to move his hands to her head, but Emma was faster, taking them into her own. She nuzzled her cheek against his member that was proudly pointing towards her.

"Gods, Emma." Killian moaned through clenched teeth. Which pushed Emma to keep doing what she was currently doing, adding her tongue to the equation.

Killian had been working himself closer and closer to his own high by playing her. He was that kind of lover, the kind that took pleasure but giving it. She looked up at him and smiled before tbe tip of her tongue made contact with his tip. She flicked her tongue at the tip, smiling at every noises coming from his mouth. She kept their eyes locked, addin to the already great tension betweem the couple. He grunted louder just before Emma opened her mouth and took him in, as much as she could, clothing her lips tightly around him when she couldn't take more. Tip touching the back of her throat, she batted her lashes ans swallowed around him, making him jump. She played with him for qyite some time, testing his limits. Sometimes playing him her hands, her lips, her tongue or with all of those, keeping him on the edge of his orgasm and selfishly enough, she wanted him to come inside her.

Turning around, she pressed her body against him completely. Smiling at the automatism that his hands have. Holding her hips and pressing her closer. She bent down and move slightly, adjusting her up and above her shoulder, she bit her bottom lip at the sight in front of her. Killian was looking down at her, biting his lips, fingers clenching around her, surely marking her.

"Killian..?" Emma waited for his gaze to lock with hers. Licking her lips, she pressed sensually her hips harder on his, moving on his length. "Take me." The mumure was almost drown by the sound of the water running down on them and Killian immediate groan.

Pulling her hips a bit higher, he pressed into her. It was a position they had tried once but both were kinda drunk so it coule count at their first. She moaned rather loudly, and Killian took it as a warning. Once fully inside, he stopped moving, giving her the time she needed.

Not okay with that change of plan, Emma pushed up on her tiptoe and fell back on the flat of her feet. He got the message and started moving rather rapidly. He knew et was too close to his own climax to get Emma to hers without any help. he had had that idea a long time ago, but had never had the nerves to do it, until now.

Trusting within her with more force and going deeper, he let her lose herself in their love making. Taking advantage of the situation, he took of the shower head from his place and move it for it to be at the right angle to touch and arouse her even more. The water stimulation more than Emma could handle, yelping at the new feeling. She pressed her palms on the shower wall.

Emma's moans started to be increasingly frequent and louder as he steadily brinf her closer to her high. And according to the giant smirk she could feel on her shoulder, he was pretty damn proud of himself. She bowed her back, changing the angle once again, crying out when he reached so deep inside her it was  _alsmost_  to much. "You feel so.. Good.. Killy!" Emma groaned. "Just like that, Fuck."

She mewled and whined for him, needing more, so much more. The sounds filling the room were obscene: skin slapping against skin, heavy breaths and cries of pleasure. "You feel bloody perfect, Emma," he said in a wrecked voice.

Emma reached one hand down and played with her clit, adding just what she needed to fall over the edge. Cries and grunts of pleasure could be heard from afar. Her climax pushed Killian to the point of no return, moaning her name like a prayer. Emma's forehead pressed to the shower wall, she tried to get her bearing - at least enough to ask the usual question after coupling.

"Do you validate?" Emma murmured breathlessly. She felt rather than heard his answer, the nodding following by the opening of his lips against her shoulder making her smile.

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> leave a review, i like you. 
> 
> best review get to chose what's the next thing cs will try out.


End file.
